Nobody
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: Have you ever heard of me? Of course you haven't I'm a nobody. I have the power. Laney Penn's life is now a rush of excitement. What happens when an oblivious boy gets in the way? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am guys with a new story! This chapter is kind of like an intro because I'm still playing around with this idea and if I should continue it or not. But yeah. And this story is not for people who don't like their ages getting changed. So yeah, tell me what you guys think. **

…**...**

_Have you ever heard of me? Of course you haven't I'm a nobody. And to me, that's the best god damn thing in the world. Because guess what? I have the power. _

When you look at my life, you'd say, 'Hey, that sucks!' And your right my friends. My life does suck! And I'm pretty ok with that. Y'a no why? It's because of my secret. Now don't tell anybody. I'm what you call a Nobody. Now, I know what your thinking. A nobody? That doesn't sound cool! It sounds lame! Well then my friends. I've got a story for you.

For the first half of my life, I didn't have any friends. No one didn't even know I was there. I'd be playing at the play ground and my parents will just leave because they forgot. I ended up putting a sign on their car door with my name on it to remind them I'm still there. And another time, when I was clearly sitting in front of my teacher, who has the attendance on the screen. And she marks me as absent. I had to shout to get her attention to change it. I'll call my friend and start to talk, but they'll just walk away to talk to somebody else and I'm left in mid sentence. That's probably why my only friend asks me why I talk so fast. We'll get to that later. But in short, my childhood was complete crap. But when I turned 14, a boy named Kin walked up to me and spoke to me. I was astonished! He asked me if I wanted a job at someplace called, The Society. And of coursed I said yes! But later, I might have some trouble with them later.

Oh. Your probably wondering what the job was. Well, you'll find out soon enough. But in the mean time, I'll just leave you guessing.

Oh. and your probably wondering who I am. The names Penn

Laney Penn.

Didn't forget yet did you?

I mean, I cant blame you.

I'm a Nobody

**And the first chapter has come to a close. Sorry for anything.**

**I got this idea from the book 'Nobody' by Jennifer Lynn Barnes. It's a fantastic book. **

**But anyway, Please review and give me some feed back on this! Thanks you guys!**

** ROCK GOD OVER! **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh? You're still here? Good. That means you didn't forget. Let's just start at the beginning of this tale. Black ceiling. Black floors. Black walls. One window. Small room. That's where I grew up from when I was 13 years old, and to this day. 6 years later and I still get a thrill from my job. It's not a happy job. But it's the only thing that makes me feel special. That is, until the job is done and they throw me back into my room. Or as I like to call it, my cell. After a while in my cell, you start to go a little mad. I have to look out the window to escape my insanity. And what I see is other people having fun or enjoying life. I don't have time for that. My job at the society is to only worry about my missions. Speaking of which, Kin, my messenger dude, slide another folder underneath my door frame. I take my folder and look at the mission. I smirk. Looks like I'm going to pay a visit to one the mayors of California. I look at my door in annoyance. I'm locked in until they tell me to carry out the mission. But this time, my boredom got the best of me. I take out my lock pick from my glove and tried to pick the lock. The door easily popped open. '_Armatures.' I thought. _I easily slipped out. I mean, come on. Who's gonna notice?

…**..**

As I calmly walked through the hallway, no one took notice. It's kind of weird through. I'm exactly the kind of person you'd think would get noticed. I don't have a bad figure. When my parents did notice me, they always said I had beautiful green eyes. I really don't mind what I look like. That's ok for my job. But I do feel surprised when my bright red hair hits someone in the face as I walk by and they brush it off like nothing happened. You kind of don't need complements when no one can see you.

…**..**

I was nearing my destination: The conference room. As I was nearing it I heard someone say,

"Chase! Go see if anyone is by the door. I hear footsteps." That must be the assistant director and head of all the missions, Mina Beff. The man named Chase appears in the door frame and looks around.

"No one out here boss." He disappears. Mina must have heard the clicking of my boots. I sneak into the room and stand behind Mina who had a folder in front of her. It looks like their discussing their next target.

"This boy is dangerous!" A lady said.

"But he's only a child!" Said another woman said.

"18 is not a child!" Says a man at the end of the table.

"He doesn't know he's powerful yet so maybe we can apprehend him." The man on the opposite side of the table said.

"ENOUGH." Mina suddenly yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. Everyone at the table looked nervous. "Look, we need to capture or kill this boy before he does understand his power-"She paused. And looked back at me. "Ah, Laney. What are you doing here?" She asked me. Everyone finally shifted their gaze up onto me.

"Nothing." I said monotonously. "Who is that?" I ask pointing to the power on the paper. She shifts her body over so I couldn't see it.

"No one. Just run along and do your mission."

"Alright." I said. Faking that I walked out of the room. But really, I just fade. I'll explain my trick later. I casually walked back in.

I am a Nobody. No one sees us coming, and no one sees us leave. We are ignored, unloved and practically invisible.

But we are the most dangerous people in the world. We are the ones you don't even see.

That's why we make perfect assassins.

…**.**

**And this chapter is done! I need more feedback guys! It would be really helpful. But thank you guys for reading and please continue!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, Here's another chapter for you! **

**I do NOT own Grojband**

…**...**

_Less then shadow, Less then air..._

I bet your still wondering about the thing that I mentioned earlier. Oh? You forgot? Ok I guess I don't need to tell you... Oh what the heck! I'll tell you anyway. Now, the fade is a trick that can only be performed by Nobodies. That is, if there were any left. But anyway, The fade is kind of like a state of living in between the line of reality, and nothingness. Which means, there are no rules in the fade. I can walk up walls, pass through people, even fly! There is no scientific laws, you can create your own. The fade is probably the only reason why I haven't left the Society. They taught me how to be this way. But anyway, lets get back to that conference room.

…...

I walk in, hidden in my fade. The employes still talking about the boy in the folder.

"We have to capture him! Or maybe, even kill him!" Kin said.

"Who would we send to kill? There would be witnesses!" A boy who I reconsigned as Kins brother Kon said. Mina rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Idiots. We just send Laney to get the job done."

"And what if he sees her?" Asks a new voice. This one was coming from a speaker in the desk.

"Superior! I didn't know you were listening." Mina said nervously.

"I'm always listening. Mina, come to my office immediately! Everyone else, dismissed." Every one quickly rushed out of the room behind Mina. I've never met the superior, but I hear she is a very scary woman. No need to think about that now. I calmly walk up to the table and look at the file. There was a picture of an 18 year old boy. The basic information stated,

…... _**Subject; **_**Male**...

…..._**Date of Birth; **_**August 20th, 2016**...

…... _**Current Age; **_**18**...

…... _**Height; **_5'8"...

…... _**Eye Color; **_**Blue**...

…... _**Hair Color; **_**Blue**...

…... _**Last seen, Peace ville**_** park, 5/12/****2034 at 2:34 pm. **…...

…..._**Subject Name; Cornelius**_** J. Riffin **…...

…...

I finished reading the stats and ended with a picture of the boy. _Not bad looking. _I smirked as I thought to myself. Then I shake my head in disappointment. I have no time for boys.

"Idiot Mina! You don't leave a top secret folder on the table!" Said the bossy voice. I start to read his background information when Mina cam in, and snatched the folder. Glad she didn't notice me. I mean, she did reach through my stomach to get it. I slip out of the fade and walk towards the exit of the building. I have a life to end.

…...

_ One of the most hated person you could ever meet is a Null. They are joy suckers. A man in high power can persuade a girl into his room, or win elections. These men kill without even thinking. Say something he doesn't like? There goes your life. But there is one way to take them down._

_That's why Nobodies were created._

_Why I was created. _

_To take out the Nulls. _

…**...**

** And this chapter is done! I am sorry for any mistakes.: 0) Please keep those reviews coming! I will try to update this and my other stories as soon as possible! Keep reading every one! **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right guys, first day of summer and I'm updating all of my stories!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~ $****Or Nobody$**

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

_Less then shadow, less then air. _

My heels clicked on the white-tiled floor. I had just entered a California courthouse. There was business people going on their daily business and what not, and I gave them a distasteful look. 'Sometimes I wish I felt important.' I thought to myself. But I quickly shook myself out of this thought. I have a job to do. I finally reach a door at the end of the hallway blocked by two guards. _'Less then shadow, less then air.' _And I feel myself slip into the fade.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

The Mayor was seated at a desk with a judge explaining a case to him. I smirked. This will be easy. I take out a smoke bomb and let it go off. The Mayor and the judge were coughing from the gas. I slip my syringe out of my glove. I step behind the mayor, and push it into his neck. I break the window, and fly out the window. I love the fade.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

I get back to the society safe and sound. Like anyone cares. As I walk in, Kin stops me. I feel like he is the only one that can see me.

"Great job on the assassination! I've got the news right here!" He said pulling out his tablet. The news channel was on and they were talking about the Mayor. The lady on the screen was doing a report.

"Chance Happening here with a special report. Mayor walker has been recently discovered dead in a Californian courthouse. No one knows how, but we will find out and tell you next time." And the video stopped. I walked passed Kin.

"Dude I already know. I just made it happen." I turn to him and look him up and down. Scrawny, nerdy, easy to manipulate, crush on me for 2 years. I smirk. I bug my eyes out a little, and put a flirty smile on. "Hey Kin, I was wondering if you could tell me some, information?" I asked innocently. I inch towards him and he steps back into the wall.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He asked me, a little flustered. I step even closer to him. "Well, I was wondering if you can get me some information on this subject that um, someone told me about." I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Well, it's about this boy named Corey." I say inching closer.

"Oh." He said, looking disappointed. I try to take back the situation. I inch as close I can possibly get without kissing him. Our heads only inches apart. I start to play with his tie.

"It's nothing like that Kin. I just know you are 'high-up there.' I just need the confidential file and uh, take care of him."

"I-I didn't know he, uh, needed to be ki-killed." He said with a nervous tone.

"Well, I thought I could investigate him to see why he's so dangerous." I said flirtatiously.

"Okay. I-I'll go get th-the file." He smiled sheepishly. He quickly slipped out of my grip and into the elevator. I smirk. 'Nailed it.' I thought. Now I can get my info.

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**All right! All done! Please review! Thank you guys so much for reading. Keep rocking. **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Guess what? Today is a day where my parents don't want to do anything so I'm stuck at the house. You know what that means? Right! Eat all the food in the pantry…. And maybe update my stories too. :^)**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnnNnNnNnNnNnNnN**

_Sensors are like the worker ants for the queen bee of the hive, the superior of the society. They also know the difference between a Null and a Nobody. That's where I get my information for my next target. And if I get out of line for some strange reason, they sensors can take me down. Only a select few can actually see me. Most of the sensors use their hands, tongues, ears, and nose to find Nobodies. They're like lizards that smell with their tongues. The Sensor that I fear most is Kon, the right hand man to our superior other then Mina. He can see me. _

NnNnNnNnNn NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnN

I grumble to myself has I'm being dragged by my upper arm by Kon. He's the twin brother of Kin, and a top-notch sensor. Has I explained before, he's the right hand man to the superior, and one of the only ones who can see me.

"Quiet you!" Kon says harshly when my grumbling got too loud. I huff and continue to let him drag me through the halls to my room. When we reach it, he drops me and turns to leave. But he turns back and says, "My brother has been looking for you. And don't let us find you out of your room again with out permission." He says sternly. He walks away. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to open my door when I heard footsteps running towards me. I turn to see Kin running down the hall, his lab coat flailing behind him. He had a folder in his hand.

"Laney there you are!" He said when he finally reached me.

"Yeah, your brother dragged me back to my room." I said. He blushed a little and hands me the folder.

"W-well, here y-you go." He said nervously. I giggle at his expression as I open my door. "Well, I've g-got to head back to the l-lab." He said. Kin spun on his heel and took of towards the elevator, not before turning around and saying,

"See ya Laney!" My door slides shut.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sit on top of my bed with my back up against the wall, and the file resting on my legs. I bite into an apple that was left for me by one of the workers. I open the file and the blue haired boy stares back at me. It was the paper with all his stats on it. I turn to the next paper with his back round info. There was hardly anything on it. All the things it said were stuff about birth, early child hood, house number, phone number, parents and stuff like that. Then something caught my eye. It was at the bottom of the page and it read,

_**Subject listed in project N. Caution, do not provoke or go near this boy. Extremely dangerous. One of the last of his kind.**_

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**And this chapter has come to a close. Thanks for reading everyone and the next chapter will be out soon! R&amp;R please. **

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in all of my stories. You know how summer break can get, you wake up and you have NO idea what date, day, and what time it is. So no more procrastinating, here's the next chapter!**

**NNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNNNNnnn**

I have to squint when I wake up this morning. My door is open, and a stream of light is shining directly into my face. I groan. My watch reads 5:30, and I have no plans on getting up. I had stayed up until 3 trying to research as much as I can about Project N. I groan again as a figure opens the door wider, sending in more morning light. I throw a pillow in his face.

"Kin go away." I groan. I then feel myself being lifted from my bed. My eyes pop open at the sudden movement. Kin was never this strong. I try to identify the person; a big bald dude is the only thing I could come up with. He only carries me for 5 minutes or so, before he dumps me into a small white room.

"Get dressed. Someone will be with you in a minute." Were the only words he says. I look down and see that I was in night clothes. 'hm. don't remember changing.' I thought. I pulled into my regular jumpsuit and tech junk that was left for me on the table, then took a seat at the white chair. Fifth teen minutes went by until the door slid open. Mina walked in, probably with another assignment. Instead of sitting down, she places a folder in front of the empty chair. Then she took out a feather duster and dusted the chair, and then stood by the door in a salute. I then straighten myself in surprise; Mina never acts this way unless _she_ was around. And I was right. Her heels were making loud clicking noise.

"MINA!" She said screeching. Mina disappeared through the door then came back with a bright pink carpet leading from the door to the chair sitting across from me. She slowly walked in with an angry frown on her face. She flipped her pink hair and sat herself in the chair.

"You know Laney," She started with a now lazy look on her face. "I don't like you." She picked up the folder, looked at it, then shoved in my face. My eyes widen in recognition at the picture in the folder. It was that boy from project N.

"But you're the best agent here, and we need you to capture this boy and like, bring him to me."

"What did he do?" I ask with a skeptical look on my face.

"It's not exactly what he did, it's like, more what he is. Now, LEAVE!" She yelled. My chair sprouted a seat belt, and I was buckled in. I looked back at the superior startled, and she gave me an evil smirk. Suddenly, I dropped down a hole, screaming.

NNNNNNNNNNnNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNN

A blue hair kid sat calmly on a bench. Some say he's crazy. He dusts off his sweater vest he wears only when his parents are around. He takes off his vest and pulls out his leather jacket from his bike pouch. He hopped onto his motorcycle and reeved the engine. Then he took off to who knows where.

NNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnn

**Yeah. Stinky ending. But thanks for reading you guys! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**R&amp;R! **

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSHHHHHHH….. I am very sorry for the delays in updating. I am having a rough time with summer classes and meeting up with my school's standards. And then there's the problem about what's coming up with my chapters. (WRITERS BLOCK! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MENTAL THING! *****Brain shuts off.* OK! NeVerMiNd!) So sorry if this chapter stinks. Hope you understand, and let's see what I come up with. All right, on with chapter!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband or any references. ~**

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNN**

I hit the floor with a loud thump. My seatbelt unclicked, and I stood up shakily. I looked up at the tube that I came down from. '_I must have fallen 50 feet.' _I thought to myself. I looked down at the file that I was clutching in my hand. This is confusing. I look back up at the tube and yell, "Where do I start looking? This city is huge!" I get no response. All I get is a light that shines down on a pedestal that has and earpiece, a tranclarizer gun, and white keys. I put the earpiece into my ear, the gun into its holder, and look at the keys. There was a note under it.

'_You've got an imagination right?' _ The note asked me. The key had a buttons attached to it like you would see car keys. One button had a picture of a shirt on it; the other said 'Recall' and then a red button at the top. I pressed it. A tube came down from the ceiling and started sucking me up.

"Really?!" I yell as I am being vacuumed up to another floor.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

'So she sends me falling through a tube to get some keys, only to be sucked back up to another floor that's pitch black?' I think to myself. I walk to a large shadowed shape. It was covered with a tarp. On it, was a note. It read,

'_Built it for you. Hope you enjoy it. You're smart enough to figure out the buttons._

_-Kin'_

I threw the note over my shoulder, and did the same with the tarp. There was a motorcycle. It was pure white with large open wheels that was outlined with light blue lights. Kind of looks like this movie I saw once. Can't remember the name though. Ron? Kon? I think it was Tron. I look at the keys in my hand and hit RECALL. The bike jumps to life. I smirk.

'_This is going to be fun.'_

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

The blue haired boy felt uneasy. He keeps feeling as if people are staring at him for some reason. 'What's the big deal? I'm only stopped at a red light.' He thought to himself. He looked at his revere mirrors and spotted two muscular men with black leather jackets on running towards him. He looks back up at the traffic zooming across the street and his red light. The light changed green. He reeved the engine and took off to a bridge. He looked back for a second to check if the men were following him. He hears a horn and turns back only to see a truck coming straight at him. He widens his eyes and try's to turn, but gets clipped by the truck which sends him flying over the bridge into on going traffic. He screams. Then he sees a flash of white and his stomach goes to his throat. And then they're on the ground. The driver who caught him stopped the vehicle. The boy looked back at the bridge hazily.

"My bike." He wines. Then stops when a hand covers his mouth, and an unidentified smell. The last thing he sees is the green ring of his captor, then black.

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNN**

** And there we go. Sorry for any mistakes, and the long, long, long wait. I will be updating tomorrow so yeah. Thanks for being patient and keep being awesome! **

**R&amp;R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what's up everyone! That's great. Anyway, stop thinking about what's up and pay attention. To the story. Sorry for the short chapter last chapter. **

**~I do NOT own Grojband.~**

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNNnnNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNN'**

My bike I got from Kin was awesome! I tore down streets without any hesitation. It was easy not to be seen. But I was surprised how the bike adapted to me and could slip into the fade with me. Which means, _**'I make my own physics. My own **_**rules.' **I thought to myself with a smirk. I willed my bike to defy gravity in ways that would seem impossible. 'I can do the _impossible.' _I thought as I rode my bike up a building. Next, I flew to a hill over looking the bridge to refuel. I figured out that the bike was solar powered. 'Just goes to show how much "Green" Kin is.' I pull out the file that was in the bike's pouches and sat down by the tree. I had to relook at the stats again.

…**.Hair color: Blue…**

I raised an eyebrow at that. I'm looking for a guy with _blue _hair? That should be easy. I hear several loud horn noises coming from the other side of the bridge where a boy with a black helmet on looking backwards a two men who were chasing him. I quickly took out my high zooming binoculars Kin had provided and looked through them. I saw clearly the boy was heading towards a big truck. The back of the truck was towards me, but I saw a familiar buff arm stick out of the passenger window, aiming a gun.

'_Kon?' _He usually doesn't do dirty work, so something must be off. I see the boy turn his head to face the truck and that's all I need.

'_This is _my _job!' _

I hop on the bike just as the truck clips the boy. I rev the engine and catch him as he goes over the side. I land on the other side, thankful for a patch of coverage. I look down at the boy who seems to be winded from the impact.

"My bike!" He wines as his motorcycle explodes. I roll my eyes and take out a cloth. A green ring Mina had given me when I first started was filled with knockout gas. I put some on the rag, and held it to his mouth and watch his body go limp.

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

As I have mentioned before, the laws of physics do not apply to me in my fade. I fly over the forest until I land, just beyond the Soceighty's sensors. The sensors won't be able to find me outside of the boundaries. I look down at the boy sleeping besides me. I sigh. And lay him down in the grass.

'_Ok me; question 1; why did you save this random dude? And 2; why did you bring him here?' _I ask myself.

"Well one, because I felt like it and two, because I can." I gave myself an 'Oh really?' look. I sigh again. '

"And because it just felt right." I grumble.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a new voice says behind me. I turn around and blushed a little, embarrassed at getting caught.

"No! Do you always drive into on going traffic?" I ask back. He giggles a little bit and answers.

"No. But I do think you are the one who saved me," There was a moment of silence. "And the one who poisoned me." He finishes with a tone of suspicion.

"I didn't poison you. I say. "I just gave you a sleep drug."

"Yeah right. Do I get the name of my rescuer?" I squint my eyes at him and notice something; a tiny bit of _blue _hair sticking out from underneath his helmet.

"Not until you take off your helmet. " I say shakily back. Why am I so nervous all of the sudden? Is it because I never talked to someone before I kill them? Or killing someone my age? Or killing him because I have no idea what he did? I am going to go with, All of the above.

He lays his hands to support his head on the tree he was lounging on.

"Not until you tell me your name sweet cheeks."

I've never really experienced getting flirted on by other boys, so, I um…. Hit him with a rock.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I inch closer to his limp body with the rock still in my hand. I slowly lift the helmet shade to see if he actually was passed out. I grab his helmet softly and pulled it off. I gasped.

He had _blue _hair.

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNNnnnNNNN**

** So there you guys go. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes. I forgot this disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Nobody.**

**There we go. And as always, stay awesome guys! **

**R&amp;R**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys no time to waste so let's get right to it! **

**~I do NOT own Grojband~ (Or Nobody)**

**NNNNNnnnnNNNNNnnnnnNNNNnnnnNNNNNnnnnNNNNnnnnNNNNnnn**

_Blue hair, I wonder why _that _sounds so familiar. _I thought to myself. I inspected the boys features, yup, exact match with the photo in the file. He was kind of cute… '_No! EW!' _I screamed at myself in my head. I threw the rock down hard next to the boys lap. He flinches a little bit. His eyes slowly flutter open and lock onto me.

"Why the hell did you hit me in the head?" He screamed at me, jumping off the ground and stomping towards me. He had an angry look on his face. He put his arms out like he was going to strangle me and my eyes widened. In an instant, I was in and out of the mist and standing behind Corey. He stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"How-how did you do that?" He asked in bewilderment. His curiosity was cute, but he wouldn't be able to live much longer to find out. Wait, quick note Laney, how can he _see _me? That's weird, I wonder-

"Hey sweet cheeks," he called pulling me from my inner monologue… I mean thoughts. "Are you, like, having an inner conversation with yourself?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"No." I answer. '_Don't talk to him! You're only going to kill him later!' _

"Don't really talk much, do ya?" He took a step closer to me. "That's cool, I can do the inner monologue too." He said snickering. "Ah, yes, I uh 'took a step closer to the pretty red-head girl that had just knocked me out with a rock, but I don't care.'" He finished. We were close. Not too close-to-close, just high fiving distance. "How'd I do sweet cheeks?" That one hit me. I put my hand on the holster, and smirk a little. He smirks back. But that quickly changes when I put the barrel of the gun to his chest. My smile becomes bigger and I pull the trigger.

There was an explosion.

And then black.

**NNNNnnnnNNNNnnnNNNNNnnnNNNNNnnnnNNNNnnnnnNNNNnnn**

**So there you guys go! Sorry for any mistakes, and sorry for making it too short. Deal with it. :^) I will upload again before the week is up so yeah! **** As always, stay awesome, **

**R&amp;R!**

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long for all of the updates. I find it getting harder and harder to update my stories. I don't know how this one is going to continue/end. So, here is a short chapter for you. WARNING is short. Enjoy! **

**~I do NOT own Grojband~ **

**NNNnnnNNNNnnnnNNNNnnnNnNNnnnnNNNNnnnNNNnnnnNNnnnNNNnnNNNnnNN**

_'What happened?' _I asked myself. I sat up. There look like an atomic bomb just exploded around them. The tops of trees were smoking and the ground was burnt. I sat up and I smelt the burning of my hair, and my suit was ripped up. I cough and try to stand up. I wobble a little bit and start to walk to my bike. I hear a cough and a moan. My eyes widened and I turn around. Corey was struggling to sit up. He moaned again and dragged himself over to a burnt tree. He sat himself up and held his arm. He coughed again.

"Wh-what was that?" He heaved. He looked up at me. "Well?" He panted. I kept a straight face on, and began to walk towards him. I got up on his face and held out my knife that was carefully hidden in my suit leg pocket.

"How did you survive?" I asked in a dark tone. He looked up at me. I kind of got lost in his eyes for a second. The next thing I know, he hit my knife out of my hand. He looked at me again, but this time with a furious look.

"What, was that?" He asked again more slowly. "Who are you?" I did not answer him. People like Corey don't have the mental capacity for understanding or unlocking the power. Corey tried to sit up even more but moaned in pain and held his arm closer to him. He whole left side of his body was bloody. Probably due to the gun shot. I ran back to my bike and got bandages from the side pocket. I ran back to him. I looked at his arm. There certainly was a hole in his arm, the explosion didn't help the wound. I took off his biker jacket and wrapped his arm. I slowly stood him up. A look of realization came across his face. '_Uh, oh.' _He tried to take his arm back, but wobbled a bit, not yet ready for fast movements.

"You-you tried to kill me!" He screamed. He started to struggle, but I rolled my eyes. Thats when I heard the sirens. "Oh good. The cops." Corey said. I look towards the bottom of the hill where three giant black vans climbing the incline.

'_Those aren't the cops.' _I thought to myself. "That's my boss." I accidentally say out loud.

"What, you work for the police?"

"No." I start hurrying him to my motorcycle. I can't let them find out what happened. I sat him on the back, I jumped in the front, threw him a helmet and started the engine. "Hold on." I told him. I took off and he grabbed on to my shoulders.

NNNnnnnNNNnnnnnnNNnNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNNnnnNNNNnnNNNNnnnNNNn

"I don't know what happened back there, but you have some explaining to do!" Corey yelled at me over the noise. I was driving us very fast through the forest.

"I'll explain later." I yell back at him.

I don't know exactly what happened, but, there's a chance for something impossible.

_I might not be alone. _

**NNNnnnNNnnnNNNNnnNNNNnnnNNnnnNNnnnNNNnnnNNNNnnnNNNnnnnNNN**

** Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness and any typos. So, I need your help. I kind of have an idea for what I want for this story. So, I need some of your ideas. You could leave it in a review, or you could PM me. Alright, thank you guys so much for reading and being awesome!**

**R&amp;R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	11. Chapter 11

…

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**NNNnnnNNNNnnNNnnnNNnnnNNNNnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNN**

_Less than shadow, Less than air_

The noise was almost unbearable. Laney pressed a button on the side of her helmet to bring down the shade. It didn't help much. Laney winced in pain as Corey gripped on her shoulders even more. The truck that was following them had been long gone, but she just wanted to make sure there were no sensors tracing us. Ignoring the blinking-red light on my gas gauge, I continued to dodge the trees.

I heard Corey scream something, but his voice was lost in the wind. I tried to slow down my bike. It was practically screaming at me to fill it up with gas. Unfortunately, we were in the middle of the freaking woods! Suddenly, the blue lights turned off in my wheels and dashboard: we had run out of gas. My bike jerked us forward and, in the first time of my life, lost control of the bike.

"No!" I screamed as my bike hit a rock and launched us into the air. The front of my bike was tilted towards the ground as we soared through the air. I then felt Corey's hands slide off from my shoulders as he flipped over my head. My eyes widened and I grabbed on to his jacket. I then grabbed on to the bike and concentrated on pulling us through the fade. I relax and we slip through as we hit the ground, I feel the pain in my right shoulder, but that's not what made me falter and brake the fade, oh no. It was that _idiot _who screamed and hit me as we hit the ground. I land on my stomach, my face in the dirt.

The pain in my shoulder was making me see spots. Actually, I was feeling pain everywhere. I groan as I try to sit up, but I was stopped by something lying on top of me. Corey had apparently landed like me, just on top of me. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. Before I could let my blush form. I rolled out from underneath him. I held my arm as I stood up. I heard Corey groan.

"What now?" He said while standing up holding his head. We had crashed in the middle of a clearing. There were trees surrounding the clearing, and the grass was short. There was pathway leading from this small clearing to another one. This one was huge, and the trees blocked the sun, producing a lot of shade. Laney smiled as she looked at the structure in the big clearing.

"We talk." She said sternly. There in the big clearing, was an old log cabin.

**NNNnnnNNNNnnnNNNNnnnNNNnnnnNNNNnnnnNNNNnnnnNNNnnnnN**

** Sorry for the shortness. I don't know if I'm continuing this story. Maybe I will I don't know yet. Please remember to keep voting!**

**R&amp;R! :^)**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	12. Chapter 12

…

**NNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNN**

Corey was a couple of steps ahead of Laney. He put a hand on the doorknob and twisted, only to find it locked. He jiggled it harder. Laney sighed in annoyance. She nudged him out of the way and kicked the door open. She made sure to not put to much pressure on the door, for she did not want it to come flying off the hinges. She stepped aside and gestured with both her arms to him, to head inside. He shook off his shock and walked inside. Laney followed after him; quickly making sure the door was not damaged.

She looked at her target as he examined the cabin with. For some reason, he had a goofy smile on his face. He walked over to the couch and flopped on it, causing dust and other particles flying into the air. Laney stepped out of the way of the floating cloud of germs, while Corey got a face full. He immediately jumped off the couch, coughing and gagging. Laney stifled a giggle. Corey stopped and turned to look at her. Laney resumed her blank face.

"What?" She asked. Corey didn't answer at first. He was to busy studying the girl that had tried to kill him.

"Nothing." He said. "I'm waiting for you to start talking. I mean, that's what you said we would do once we got inside." The girl sighed. And headed to what he presumed was the kitchen door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to that in a second," She poked her heat back out of the door. "I'll get us something to eat. Then we'll talk." She said with a soft smile. She went back into the room. A second later, she poked her head back out of the door. In a serious voice, she added, "And _don't _touch anything." She then finally exited the room.

Corey looked around the room. He was standing in the middle of the musty room. To his right, was the front door. And to the left of that was the kitchen door. The living room was rather small, with an old green couch, a faded red armchair, an old purple rug, and a dusty brown coffee table. Opposite of the kitchen and front door, were two other doors. Both of them were boarded up. He raised an eyebrow and decided not to go near it. The redhead had said not to touch anything. He sat in the middle of the room, on top of the rug and waited for the girl to return, his stomach growling in wait.

In about five minutes, she re-entered the room with two plates. She joined him on the floor and gave her his ham sandwich. Before he bit into the food, he paused.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in question. She shrugged her shoulders.

"This is a safe base no one knows about except for me and my friend Kin. He built it and programed it to be stocked with food that won't expire. I don't know how it works. He's a scientist." She shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich. Corey hesitated again, but bit into the food anyway.

"Ok. I guess I could trust that." He said with his mouth full. After he gulped it down he took another bite, asking, "Did he manage to get water into here?" The girl nodded and got up. Once in the kitchen, he broke off a piece of her ham and gulped it down. She came back out with a glass of water and gulped it down.

After they both finished their afternoon lunch, Corey decided to start asking questions.

"Alright, down to business. What's your name?" He asked. She sighed and answered.

"Laney." She said. He smirked.

"What, no last name?"

"No." Silence followed.

"I have a feeling you know my name." She huffed at him in response. Corey smiled. "So, why _did _you try to kill me?"

**NNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNNnnnNNN**

** I am mean. To be honest, I don't know where this story is going, but I'll try my best. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I feel like it's a little longer then the last couple of chapters so yeah. Yay.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. :^)**

**R&amp;R!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


End file.
